1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation detector and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, detecting elements have been constructed using semiconductor elements having as a principal material thereof Si (silicon) for soft X-rays, and CdTe (cadmium telluride) for hard X-rays (see Published Japanese Translation of PCT Application No. H10-512398). However, it has been difficult to obtain good sensitivity for both soft X-rays and hard X-rays.
Moreover, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-344548 and Hatanaka et al., Advances in Electronics and Electron Physics, Vol. 74, pp 257-267 (1988), it is disclosed that by placing different semiconductor crystals on one another, sensitivity to radiation such as X-rays having different energies is obtained, and that wires are connected to each of the semiconductor crystals. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H5-3337, a radiation detector that distinguishes between two types of radiation, and detects these types of radiation with high sensitivity is disclosed.